YYH Sk8er Boi
by Portal-girl
Summary: Botan is preppy. Yusuke is a punk. This story goes along with the song Sk8er Boi. Kinda sad. R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: This is the YYH version of the song Sk8er Boi. I hope you like it. And keep a tissue handy. You might need it.  
  
YYH Sk8er Boi  
  
'He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say'  
  
Botan and her friends were leaving ballet class. They decided to stop by the skate park and flirt with some cute guys. But Botan wasn't flirting. She was off daydreaming again.  
"Hey Kuwabara," said Yusuke, "I'm gonna try that impossible trick you told me about," "To impress those girls over there?" asked Kuwabara. "No," said Yusuke, "Just Botan.  
  
'He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes'  
  
Botan watched as Yusuke landed the trick. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "You can't possibly like him! Just look at his clothes!" said her friend Annie. Botan and her friends were leaving. But Botan heard Yusuke call her name. She turned around. "Hey Botan," said Yusuke, "You wanna go to the dance with me this Friday?" Botan wanted to say yes, but her friends shook their heads. "Sorry," she said, "No," Yusuke turned to leave. "See you later boy," said Botan.  
  
'He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth'  
  
Botan and Yusuke walked in opposite directions. Yusuke's heart was broken. A tear rolled down Botan's cheek. "You did the right thing," said her friend Marie. "She's not worth the trouble," said Hiei.  
  
'Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone'  
  
Botan was feeding her son. For the first time, he wasn't being stubborn.  
  
'She turns on TV.  
  
Guess who she sees'  
  
Botan was bored so she turned on the T.V. Her jaw dropped.  
  
'Skater boy rockin' up MTV'  
  
It was Yusuke on guitar. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were there too.  
  
'She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got tickets to see his show'  
  
Botan called her friends. "We know," said Yukina, "and we have tickets," "You wanna come with us?" asked Kayko. "Sure," said Botan.  
  
'She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down'  
  
Botan stood in the crowd, staring up at Yusuke.  
  
'He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?'  
  
After the concert, Marie ran to Kurama. Annie hugged Hiei. Yukina kissed Kuwabara. And Kayko held Yusuke's arm. "You guys were great," said Marie. Then Kayko noticed Botan near the door. "I'll be right back," she told Yusuke. She ran to Botan.  
  
'Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man this boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside'  
  
"Welcome back," said Kayko, "You finally came back down to earth," A tear rolled down Botan's cheek.  
  
'He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world'  
  
"Yusuke and I are in love now," said Kayko, "You missed your chance," Botan walked away slowly. She turned back only once to see Yusuke one last time. Yusuke walked up to Kayko. "What was that all about?" he asked. "She came back down to earth," Kayko replied. Yusuke hugged her tight. "Let's go," he said.  
  
'I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know'  
  
A/N: I love this song. I've memorized it too. I read a fic like this and thought 'maybe I should do a similar one.' That's where this came from. I'd like to thank the author of the fic Sk8er Boi. It's much better than this one. Anyway, R/R and tell me what you think. Ja mata! 


End file.
